Adventures in Ikebukuro
by HoodiLuv
Summary: Story request from lilcutie58  Hope you like it   Ishio goes back to Ikebukuro, and some high school pranks come back to bite him in the a**    T for language


**HELLO AND WELCOME! THE STORY I AM WRITING TODAY IS A STORY CHALLENGE- YAY! **

**OKAY, THIS STORY IS FOR AN AUTHOR NAMED Lilcutie58. THE STORY CHALLENGE IS A DURARARA FOR THE OC ISHIO KURANAKA. NOW, SO YOU DONT HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME LONGER THEN YOU NEED TO, I'M GOING TO START. **

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to it's respective owners!**

gIt's good to be back." Ishio sighed, stepping off the bus and onto the streets of Ikebukuro. "Well at least I'm back home, but…I can't help but fear for my life knowing there are two people who want my head and they just so happen to live here... But I guess I can try to make the best of things! Ha ha ha!" He laughed, trying to make himself feel better.

gIt's not like the two would kill me in public- would they?"

gOh, of course I wouldn't!" A voice rang out from the distance.

gAaaahhhh!" Ishio screamed, too petrified to turn around. He already had a feeling who it was. "I-Izaya, how are you?"

gOh, me? I'm fine Ishio-chan. And now, as I was saying, I wouldn't kill you in public. It would have to be more secluded."

'_So you would still kill me?_' Ishio thought, bemused.

gWell, alright. So Ishi-chan, how has your life been going since high school?" The informant asked.

gW-well, it's been good up until now..." Ishio muttered.

"What was that, I couldn't hear you?" The man stepped closer, a smirk on his face.

gWe- "

He was cut off by the crash of a trash can hitting Izaya, knocking him down.

gA-ah..." Ishio was too stunned for words as he fell to the ground.

gShizu-chan, it's good to see you too."

gCut the crap Izaya. How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of Ikebukuro?" The blonde bartender demanded, making his way over.

gOh Shizu-chan, why must you interrupt a conversation between old friends?" Izaya sighed.

gWhat the hell are you talking about?"

gLook who I found just wondering around Ikebukuro." Izaya said, with a gesture to the boy. Shizuoh's attention was turned to Ishio.

gcAm I supposed to know this guy?"

Ishio let out a sigh of relief at this.

gOf course you do. Does the name Ishio Kuranaka ring a bell?" The other man explained.

gcWait? I do know you!" Came the angry realization.

gOh no."

gYeah! You're the jerk who who filled my locker with jelly!"

gN-no I'm not.." Ishio stuttered.

gOf course you are! Izaya said you thought it would be funny to pull a prank on us." The bartender growled.

gI-I.. Uh, oh..."

gWell I'll let you and Shizu-chan catch up. I gotta bounce!" Izaya said, giving a little wave as he ran off.

gHey, wait a minute flea!" Shizuo turned towards Ishio, "I will deal with you later."

And he was gone, leaving Ishio laughing and shaking due to the fear of his life almost ending on a side walk in Ikebukuro by the two people who hate him most in the world. ishio struggling to stand "Hey, at least I'm alive." He sighed, struggling to stand.

~The next day~

_'Ugh, I wonder if I will have another encounter with anyone from high school. Well if I do, just please don't be those two. I'm still kind of on edge about yesterday. I should at least keep my guard up, but I'm not sure how that will help. Shizuo can throw vending machines and other things that shouldn't be thrown and God knows what izaya can do. Well, I made it through the first day. I guess I should get some groceries.' Ishio decided, getting up and ready for the day. Once he was ready, he made his way to the super market._

gOh, did you hear about the black rider"

gYeah- how it beat up the group of yellow scarves?"

gReally? That's scary! I heard it was because they were harassing some high school students."

Ishio's attention was turned towards the girls' conversation.

'Black rider?'

As he stepped into the street, after getting the signal to walk, he was pulled back just as he put his foot down. He hadn't seen the person behind him because he was to distracted by what just rode by him. An all black bike- but what caught his attention was the bike made no noise. Ishio remembered this as he caught him self on his feet and turned to the person who just pretty much saved his life.

gYou alright?" Asked the man.

gYe-yeah...Thanks." He felt as if he knew this guy.

A few moments passed before Ishio recognized the stranger.

"You went to Raira!"

"Yeah, the name's Kadota." The man confirmed, nodding.

"I know who you are- you're friends with Shizuo and Izaya, right?"

"You're Ishio Karanaka, correct?" Kadota asked. "The kid who filled Izaya and Shizuo's lockers with jelly?"

"Y- yeah." The other shrugged.

"You must have had a lot of guts to do that. I bet they wanna kill you now." Kadota said, as they moved away from the edge of the street.

"Oh, you have no idea." He muttered.

"Have you ran into one of them yet?"

"Both of them, unfortunately." Ishio sighed.

"What? And you're still alive?" Kadota asked in surprise. He was sure the man would have been killed.

"It sounds like you're doubting me."

"No, it's just that Shizuo is super human, and Izaya can destroy a person without ever coming in contact with them."

"So, um, that thing back there…" Ishio began, not quite sure how to describe what he just saw.

"Ah, you mean the Black Bike?"

"Yeah. Iv'e heard of it, I'm just not sure about any of the details."

"Well, the Black Bike is the legend of Ikebukuro- it's also known as the Headless Rider." His acquaintance began.

"W-wait, headless?"

"Yeah."

"Is that just some kind of nickname, or what?" Ishio asked, shocked at the idea.

"No, it's actually headless." Kadota explained, nodding at the incredulous look he received.

"What!"

"Yeah, not a lot of people get to see the headless rider so close. You're lucky."

"I am- "

_-ring ring- _

Kadota turned away to answer his phone.

"Hello? Oh, okay."

After he ended the short call, he looked back at Ishio, before hurrying off down the sidewalk.

"Sorry Ishio, gotta go. Catch you later!"

"Yeah..."

'The black bike…' Ishio began to think. Until he remembered something very important.

"Ah? I was supposed to get groceries!"

~At the grocery store~

"At least I got to see some one from high school. Even if I didn't know them that well, it was still nice."

He said to himself, before his thoughts turned to Izaya and Shizuoh.

_'If those two were in the dictionary, "Hell" would be their definition….'_

Walking back home, he noticed a certain blonde. As he attempted to sneak off, he caught the attention of the bartender.

"YOU! I STILL HAVE TO KICK YOUR ASS!" The brute roared.

"I-I…Come on Shizuo, why don't we just forget about the past? It's all water under the bridge- what do you say?" Ishio babbled, an attempt to save his own life.

"…No." Came the short reply.

"W-what? Why?"

"Because it was a pain cleaning out my locker, and afterwards it still smelled like jelly!" Shizuoh shouted.

"Come on Shizuo, I was in high school! We all did crazy things when we were kids!"

"I don't care- you're finally gonna get what's coming to you!"

As Ishio's life flashed before his eyes, something strange happened. He was saved by what appeared to be some form of chef, a butcher maybe, as the passed in front of a sushi restaurant.

"Shizuo." The man said in a heavy Russian accent, "Why you attack people?"

_'What's with the accent?'_ Ishio thought.

"I'm only mad because that guy- !"

"Even if you are mad you should, not attack your enemies." The giant man said, cutting him off. Something Ishio never would have dreamed of doing.

"Why the hell not?" Shizuoh demanded.

"Because I will make you into sushi."

"Why is every body so evil all of a sudden?" Ishio asked himself.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN, SO STAY OUT OF IT SIMON!" The angry blonde yelled, ripping a stop sign out of the ground. As he swung, 'Simon' easily caught the sign- Ishio still only a few feet away.

"Get out of the way Simon! I have a score settle!"

"Shizuo.."

"What!" He looked at the large man without hesitation.

"I'm just gonna go now…heh heh…" Ishio said, laughing nervously. But he ran into something as he backed away. Silently praying it wasn't Izaya, he slowly looked up. It wasn't the informant- it was the headless rider.

"Ah, oh….Um, I'm sorry." He stuttered.

The rider held out her hand. ( A/N: I said her because we all know Celty is a girl and I got tired of saying rider)

"Oh, um, thanks."

She began typing on her phone and held it out to Ishio.

-Are you okay?-

"Y-yeah. A little shaken up, but I'm fine." He replied.

-Do you need a ride?-

"Well, uh…Yes I would like one."

As Ishio rode past the people and the lights of Ikebukuro, he realized something.

With out hesitation, he yelled "I SURVIVED MY FIRST DAY BACK IKEBUKURO!"

Almost falling off the back of the bike when he arrived back at his house, his enthusiasm dropped.

"It was only my first day…" He said, sobbing to him self as he walked inside his home and plopped down on his bed. and stretched out

"Well, there's always tomorrow." He said, stretching out on his bed with a dazed look on his face.

And so ends Ishio's first and almost last day in Ikebukuro.

**END**.

**I don't know why the ending was so bad- I apologize lilcutie58. I understand if you have nothing but bad things to say about this. Again, sorry.**

(wishIwereanime- Blame me for this taking so long. I'm sorry DX)


End file.
